


whispered poison (written in the moon)

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Death, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions Of Soulmates, Na Jaemin-centric, Revenge, Tragedy, some fluffy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: this is the curse of the demon's contract, a curse he must bear in each lifetime after and next. every nightmare is a reminder of his sins, of every life lost in the name of na jaemin, the king of evil from the land of red. the rest of the world may not remember but jaemin does. he has to.this is the price he pays. to suffer is the only way to live with his guilt.(or: the tragic story of na jaemin, who only wanted a friend but found poison instead.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. prologue: the eighteenth lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eab5c5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/gifts).



> to jewel, who tweeted about vocaloid and started this entire thing. it was an arbitrary tweet yet through it, this was born. so i dedicate it to you! i'm sorry it's heavy ;n;
> 
> find the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2aPe78cP9SnFwxg50ooGql?si=lNtbeZAfS0-ySi9CmLLr8A).
> 
> i call this a tragedy because it really is a tragedy. triggering themes related to violence and death will appear so please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable! special thanks to brea for reading through my stuff and helping me plot things out. it is my first time writing something of this caliber so i'm hoping i managed to convey all that i want to with its story!
> 
> talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/renminhyck) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/jactheangstqueen) !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every lifetime is different, yet the same.

there lives in this lifetime a cursed boy, carrying the burdens of his first life's sins. he carries the weight of undying guilt, of every teardrop and pool of blood shed in his name. he is doomed with the memories of his sins and in each life next, memories of the despair haunting him in nightmares as the clock strikes twelve on his eighteenth birthday.

every lifetime is different yet the same. the boy na jaemin from the land of red wakes, cold sweat rolling down the sides of his face as beads. he shivers at the vivid images of fire and blood spilled, the smell of burnt flesh and the sound of piercing screams cutting through the night.

that's right, he was from the land of red— the land of fire and destruction, of corruption and blind rage. in the land of red lived the demons of pride and envy, the demons whose powers coursed through the king of red's veins during his rule. it is because of jaemin's contract with the demons that he had turned into that monster—the king of evil among the world of colors. he no longer was red, simply black and empty. until the night before the execution.

a face forms in his mind. it's a beautiful face, kind and fond, smeared with blood and tears. the boy in his mind cups jaemin's cheek, thumb gingerly brushing against his skin. the boy parts his lips to say something but no sound comes out. what is it? what is he saying? who—

 _oh_. oh, that's right.

it's jeno.

jaemin screams, clutches at his hair as his head threatens to split open. it _hurts_. crying, loud crying. screaming. he sees the village burn to the ground and in the middle stands a warrior. he smiles, sheathing his sword. he weeps as he walks closer. closer. closer. he trembles as he takes jaemin's hand. _it is done, my king. he is dead_.

jaemin shivers uncontrollably, breathing quick and erratic. he screams again. no, no, no! i am a monster. a monster! jeno, where are you? jaemin fights for breath, clutches at the sheets that surround him in his bed.

this is the curse of the demon's contract, a curse he must bear in each lifetime after and next. every nightmare is a reminder of his sins, of every life lost in the name of na jaemin, the king of evil from the land of red. the rest of the world may not remember but jaemin does. he has to.

this is the price he pays. to suffer is the only way to live with his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,, yeah wtf did jaemin do in his first life :0


	2. red, light, and shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but na jaemin's sins are already written in the moon, sealed into his fate by the poison whispered into his ears.

**⚔︎YEAR 883.**

heat abounds in the land of red, born out of the fires of the royal family's magic. it's a craft passed on from generation to generation, each stronger than the next. it is this fire that keeps them from plunging into complete darkness—the strength of both king and queen guard the doors to the land of shadow. the path remains concealed deep within the crypts of the red castle where no sane man dare enter.

the prince of red is no sane man. instead, he is simply a boy—battered, bruised, and broken. a lonely boy of fire still vulnerable to its burns. his lineage may protect him from the destruction against his body, but the pain remains. resistance to flames grow with age and experience, says his father. and so the lonely prince of red endures the agony of his parents' inferno, silent as they singe his skin and unforgiving fire engulfs his entire body.

the boy is six when he finds the crypts, while his parents venture into the land of the forests. some form of alliance awaits them, an attempt to keep the flames away from lush green pastures. the prince is too young to control his flames so he's left behind, alone. his discovery of the crypts is happenstance, a welcome adventure to his otherwise dull routine. the servants of the castle always leave him be; it's an order from the king—leave the prince alone lest you seek punishment.

"i smell a boy. do you smell that? a real live boy."

a low voice echoes as he steps deeper into the darkness, a single torch illuminating his path. the boy searches for the voice but there's only him.

"who's there?" the young prince calls out, braving another step forward. "speak. the prince commands it."

his light goes out as he hears cackling, loud and cold in the shadows. "does the prince have a name?" it's a different voice that speaks, warmer somewhat. the prince thinks he's going mad, yet he plants his feet firmly in the ground.

"jaemin," he speaks proudly, the way his father had taught him to say his own name. "to whom am i speaking with?"

a rush of cold air hugs his skin. he feels a presence—no, _three_. surrounded by black, there's a faint outline of three men. they surround him, regard him. then their eyes glow red and jaemin gasps, igniting his torch to bring back the light.

"a brave one you are, prince jaemin," the tallest man grins at him, leaning against the stone wall nearest him. "those who see our eyes quickly run. in fear, i suppose. humans do enjoy speaking of our kind with the most charming tales."

"jaehyun." warns another man. his eyes flicker a deep black before they return to red.

"it's okay, doyoung," the third man speaks, placing a hand on doyoung's shoulder. "the prince has granted us his company this evening. who are we to reject him?" he turns to jaemin, a smile on his face. "my name is yuta. tell us, prince of red. how may we be of service to you tonight?"

young prince jaemin looks each man in the eye, his small body poised like the royalty that he is. "it's as you said," he tells the smiling man. "company. i am lonely."

jaehyun walks closer and crouches down to level with the small prince, a dimpled smile on his face. he smells of smoke, jaemin notes. it reminds jaemin of his own scent, the smell of something _burning_. "and you seek the company of demons, young prince? what of your friends?"

jaemin meets jaehyun's gaze, firm and unwavering as he nods. "i have none. all who reside in this castle are loyal to the king. they've been given firm orders to leave me be." jaemin pauses as he looks at the other two. they watch him from a farther distance, only jaehyun willing to stay close by. "i stumbled upon the entryway and have found you. i'd rather spend my time with demons than the humans in the light."

"how sad, young prince," a wicked grin spreads across yuta's face and he makes his way to jaehyun's side. "allow us your friendship, then. our lives remain here in the crypts, where we only have each other. a new friend is always welcome. however we may aid your lonely heart, speak it and we will oblige."

"so it shall be," a small smile tugs at jaemin's lips. "thank you."

jaemin doesn't see the deep frown on the demon doyoung's face. he's too blinded by the joy of having company to notice.

**⚔︎ YEAR 888.**

he's eleven when he's allowed to accompany his father on his ventures outside the land of red, when he finds the strength to control the powers bestowed upon him by their ancestors. he learns not on his own, though. he's been guided by his powerful friends that reside in the crypts, trained and educated by entities far too strong for any mere human to defeat. jaemin learns the ways of shadows through them; manipulation and deceit becomes second nature to the young boy. it makes his parents happy and his chest blooms with pride.

this isn't to say that his parents' training has stopped. not at all. if anything, his newfound prowess prods them forward. no more holding back, he's told. more fire, more heat, more pain. jaemin has to withstand his father's full power—only then will his training be deemed complete. only then will he be accepted as the next king of red.

he collapses on the greens by a river. the sunlight in this foreign land is healing, he once heard. he lies there, eyes closed. he breathes in the smell of grass and water, listens to the river flow. pain subsides albeit only slightly, but it's enough for the young boy to notice.

"hey, are you okay?"

jaemin abruptly sits at the sound of a voice. he opens his eyes and his eyebrows furrow at the sight. there in front of him sits a boy who looks of his age, black hair swept up cleanly away from his forehead. his head is tilted slightly, perhaps bemused. jaemin nods slowly in response, adjusting his clothes as he sits up, back straight

"you don't need to be so stiff around me," the other boy's expression softens, dissolves into a warm smile that rivals the sun. his eyes are shaped like his mouth, curved. _pretty_. like a crescent moon. "i'm jeno, by the way. you're not from around here, are you?"

stiff. the boy—jeno, he now knows— calls him stiff. he frowns, arms folding against his chest as he glowers at the now smiling jeno. "i'm _not_ stiff. i just— i'm—" jaemin bites onto his bottom lip as the words fail to form in his mind. he sighs, slumping his shoulders. okay, maybe he _is_ stiff. it's what's expected of him as the crown prince, after all. another sigh escapes his lips before he finally says, "my name is jaemin. i'm visiting with my father. i'm from the land of red."

jeno's eyes go wide, his lips parting in response to his own astonishment. "wow," he exclaims. jaemin isn't quite sure what to make of the awe that twinkles in jeno's eyes. "i've never met anyone from there before! i've discussed it with my friends over tea not too long ago. they say that the royal family is so kind and benevolent and that the king personally ensures that his people are fed and well. have you ever— i mean, wait, he's the king— but are you— oh, what—"

jeno seems to catch onto his own rambling and he bashfully chuckles, a faint rose dusting his cheeks. "my apologies. i never really meet many people outside of the villagers. i'm from a small village north of here, you see. i'm in the capital accompanying a friend—he's the baker's son— on a delivery."

jaemin's heart aches at jeno's words. from the stories of the benevolent king to the mention of friends—they're words jaemin seems rather affected by and he can only sigh in response. "the king isn't all that great, jeno," he murmurs. his voice is so soft that he doesn't know if jeno even hears him. "it's all a charade, a political strategy to win the hearts of the people and the esteem of neighboring leaders. the king is no good man, nor is the queen," a beat passes and jaemin grimaces. "nor is the crown prince."

jeno presses his lips together, seemingly in thought. he is a quiet boy from a small village with a thirst for adventure beyond the land of light. the books speak so highly of the land of red and its rulers, yet there's a pain in jaemin's eyes that speak more than words ever could. experience, jeno muses. he gasps, the realization dawns. jaemin smiles sadly.

"y-your highness, i've been so incredibly rude!" jeno straightens himself, bowing his head.

"no, please," jaemin pleads, reaching for jeno with desperate hands. "please treat me as you were. i don't—i have no friends of my age, no one to speak with other than—"

jaemin stops himself before the words can come out. he deems it unwise to tell jeno of the demons with whom he spends his time. the crypts are forbidden to speak of, its inhabitants even more so.

light rose adorns jeno's cheeks, a contrast to the fairness of his skin glowing under the sun. people of the land of light are luminescent, the most radiant of humans. jaemin thinks jeno is radiant, but he keeps this thought to himself.

"i'm your friend now," jeno beams at him. he's so beautiful that jaemin can't help but smile back. "may i call you jaemin?"

"nana. call me nana."

jeno squeezes the hands in his. they're warm, much warmer than what's typical of human hands. but they're comfortable, rough yet soft all the same. their eyes meet and jeno repeats the name, rolls it around his head. "nana."

this time, it's jaemin whose face is flushed faint pink.

☾

"the prince has found a friend."

"perhaps something more."

"we can use him too."

"shall we gift the boy to doyoung?"

red eyes flicker black. lips twitch into mischievous smiles. cackles echo in the darkness of the crypts.

**⚔︎ YEAR 889.**

my dearest jeno,  
  
my heart yearns for these adventures with you. words on paper are not enough and how i wish i could accompany you on each journey. your thirst for a life outside of your village is commendable. i envy your freedom. i am to stay in the castle until father deems me fit for the crown. my older friends aid my education. through them, i am privy to the secrets of their land. i will become a far stronger king than my father ever will be.  
  
come to the castle someday. i will welcome you with open arms and a feast grander than any you would ever see. my friends in the crypts wish to meet you as well. i've spoken of our correspondence and they are enlivened at the idea of meeting your acquaintance. i send this letter in official stationery—consider it an open invitation to visit my land.  
  
i wish to see you soon, jeno. life is far more exciting with you in it. it has been a blessed year of having known you.  
  
eternally yours,  
nana

lee jeno is a simple village boy who holds a secret. he conceals a stack of letters in a hidden compartment in his room, all from a correspondence he's been so fortunate to have. a mere peasant from the land of light is an unlikely friend to the prince of red, yet it is what becomes him from that day in the capital.

he grins, reading word upon word once, twice, again and again. each stroke of the prince's pen brings warmth all over the boy's body, heat rising to his cheeks. _my love_. jeno makes no effort to fight the broad smile that tugs upon his lips.

"is it too early to say i'm in love?" jeno sighs, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. "he owns my heart, donghyuck. what am i to do?"

lee donghyuck is the baker's son, a close friend and confidant to the boy jeno. they have been acquainted since their birth, fathers having been companions in their own childhood. donghyuck rolls his eyes, arms folding against his chest.

"you're twelve," the boy says with a scoff. "what do you know about love?"

jeno frowns at his friend, looking up to meet his icy gaze. "what do _you_ know?"

silence befalls them, tense as time ticks by. it's donghyuck who breaks first, cracking a smile and shrugging his shoulders. "i concede. you're right, i know nothing about love. but jeno, my dearest friend, i care about you deeply," donghyuck sighs, reaching over to place a hand lightly upon jeno's shoulder. "a love between a peasant boy and a royal just simply cannot be. please do not fall further; i hurt when you hurt."

jeno swallows thickly as he listens to his friend's words. it isn't much of a surprise to him. such sentiments have crossed his mind more times than he could care to count. yet there is something about na jaemin that he simply cannot leave alone. sentimental as it may be, jeno believes that it is their destiny to meet. the feelings that have stirred deep within his gut are no ordinary emotions — they're those of a bond he would be foolish to deny.

only fools believe in soulmates.

and jeno may just be the biggest fool of all.

☾

"hush now, young prince. the king deserves not any of your tears." jaehyun's voice is low as cold fingers brush against jaemin's cheek. "you are much stronger than he ever will be, i promise you."

" _we_ promise you," chimes yuta, crouching down to level with jaemin, who has sat on the crypt floors, uncaring of the dust collecting upon his clothing. "the skill of demons will be yours to master. you will be the best king of red to ever exist, jaemin."

jaemin's quiet sobs slowly die as he wipes on the tears on his face. years upon years of so-called training have left jaemin a shell of a boy, zest for life burned away by every inferno meant to test him. each break in bravado is cause for more fire, more pain. jaemin must endure if he is to inherit the crown. jaemin must remain strong.

"i'm _weak_ ," he spits, gritting his teeth. tiny fists curl into his palms, knuckles white at the pressure. "my father does this because he knows i am weak."

the demons envy and pride exchange knowing glances, wicked smiles. they both reach for the young prince jaemin, leaning in to whisper poison into his ears. doyoung stands in the shadows, back against the wall as he sighs. he stands in wait until jaemin disappears and only the creatures of shadow remain.

"what on earth are you two doing?" doyoung questions as all light disappears and their mortal forms dissipate into smoke, leaving only silhouettes against the walls of the crypts. "centuries of chaos with both of you and not once have you poisoned a young boy's mind."

"a first for everything, my dear wrath," jaehyun snickers. "the boy will make a marvelous king, far more powerful than any of his ancestors. far more _destructive_."

"everything will fall into place, doyoung," says yuta. his chuckle echoes. "in due time, all the seeds we've planted will blossom into something truly beautiful. mayhem and chaos, bodies falling at our feet, bloodshed enough to feed you for a hundred lifetimes."

"and please stop acting like you don't enjoy the anarchy we create," adds jaehyun. "the cries of the people feed your power, after all. be patient with us, doyoung. we've never failed you, have we?"

doyoung's lips stretch into a smile, haunting. knowing. seven deadly sins and he's always adored envy and pride; they're the ones who feed him indeed.

"a prince as a pawn," doyoung hums. "i hope you know what you're doing."

"we do, doyoung. trust us. everything is coming together perfectly. jaemin is perfect for this plan."

"do as you must, then. i eagerly await the destruction."

☾

"are you still whimpering, child?" for a master of fire, the king's voice is cold. his gaze pierces through the strong visage that jaemin struggles to uphold, teeth latching onto his bruised bottom lip until it draws blood.

"no, father." his voice reverberates around the dining room. all eyes are on the young boy.

"you've improved," the queen smiles, reaching out to place a gentle hand on jaemin's head. "but you are still not ready for the throne."

jaemin sucks in a breath, biting back bitter words that would bring nothing but pain in his direction. he swallows his pride, yuta's voice echoing in his mind. _just wait, young prince. your time will come. they will rue the day they look down on you_. patience. he practices patience.

jaemin smiles instead and nods, setting his cutlery down to look his father in the eye. "father, i will surpass you. as much as you try to break me, i will not bend."

a smirk makes its way to his father's face, a welcome change to his typical demeanor around his son. pride, perhaps? expectation? the king and the queen share a look between them, a silent understanding. they smile and it sends shivers down jaemin's smile. it's never good for him when they smile.

in his peripheral, he spots a shadow. it disappears quickly, like it's not meant to be seen. but jaemin does see it, and he smiles as well. it reaches his eyes, fills his chest with a newfound self-regard. is it the doing of his friends in the crypts? do his friends of shadow affect him without his conscious realization?

if so, he has no complaints.

this is the best he's ever felt, after all.

☾

jaemin is grinning as he limps into the crypts that night, shaky as he seats himself on the floor. his demon friends materialize by his side, whispering words of encouragement that feed his energy. fatigue slowly dissipates, his vigor soon returning. a demon's powers, he supposes? jaemin doesn't ask. instead, he smiles at his friends whose eyes flicker between black and red as they regard him.

"young prince," jaehyun starts, taking a seat beside him. "you limp yet you smile. a good session, i assume?"

jaemin nods eagerly, lips spreading as wide as they possibly can. "i endured. just as you taught me, yuta," he turns to yuta, eyes reflecting the flames that dimly light their surroundings. "i thought only of the shadows like you said, focused on black. the pain began to subside then, much more bearable."

yuta grins at him, almost menacing as the light casts shadows upon his face. "you've always had the strength, prince jaemin. and with demons of sin by your side, you will be indomitable. you will have your ancestral fire and the skills from _our_ ancestors at your disposal."

jaemin looks between yuta and jaehyun, chewing on his bottom lip. "is this alright?" he asks meekly, voice as soft as a whisper. "i am human. we are not bound by contract yet you still aid me with the powers of the demons envy and pride. doyoung seems not to approve of what we do."

both demons laugh, hand on each of jaemin's shoulders. "oh young prince," yuta says first. "doyoung is the demon of wrath—he is always angry, disapproving."

"but we work to please him," jaehyun adds with a dimpled smile. "in the end, all our work together will bring him joy. would you like to help us, prince jaemin? we adore doyoung. we want to make him happy."

at the age of eleven, a young prince agrees to the will of powerful friends. the demon of wrath sighs from a distance, a watchful eye as his friends' plan is slowly set in motion. a gullible human child should not befriend creatures of shadow; it would only break him in the end.

but na jaemin's sins are already written in the moon, sealed into his fate by the poison whispered into his ears.

**⚔︎ YEAR 890.**

my lovely nana,  
  
i am a simple village boy who knows not much of the life of the crown. i have nothing but my love, my body, and my loyalty to offer. my friend says i'm foolish to declare love at the age of thirteen. but i care not for how foolish i may sound—there is no doubt in my mind that we are destined for each other.  
  
fate is cruel that we are born in different worlds. i am not stupid enough to ask you to leave the crown for love. you have your duties and i have no doubts that you will exceed your father's strength once you take the throne. i will master the art of sword and come to you, nana. fate may be cruel but it will not keep me from being with you.  
  
wait for me, my love. when the time comes, i will serve you. it is the only way i can live and die by your side.  
  
eternally yours,  
jeno

his heart aches, fingers lightly tracing the ink on the letter. _destined for each other_. jeno lives in fairytale ideas, it seems. yet the idea of jeno being his fated one sits in his heart, blooms as heat upon his cheeks. his sweet village boy wishes to serve him, stay by his side once he takes the throne. the thought brings a smile to his lips.

"a letter from the boy of light?" asks jaehyun, who has seated himself on jaemin's bed. "only he brings sunshine to your face, after all."

"silence, demon," jaemin hisses, face flushed red as he shoots a glare at the demon on his bed. "you've been far too indulgent now that you've been allowed out of the crypts. where is yuta?"

"i'm hurt!" jaehyun cries out theatrically, a hand on his chest for added dramatics. "is my company not enough, prince? must yuta always be here?"

jaemin rolls his eyes, carefully tucking the letter away into a box with the others. he and jeno have been writing each other for two years now, bonded through words and promises of what they're to do should they see each other once again. jeno's letters give him solace, a welcome comfort at the end of difficult days filled with fire and combat. his whole body aches with bruises yet the image of his village boy eases the pain.

"he distracts you," yuta materializes beside him, fingers lightly drumming against the box of letters. "he makes you weak, prince jaemin."

"i beg to differ," jaemin straightens his back, facing the demon with a smirk tugging upon his lips. "he gives me strength."

the demons look to each other, a silent conversation conveyed only through gazes that jaemin cares not to decipher. the prince stands, craning his neck slowly. yuta and jaehyun look back at the prince, their usual smiles in place. it's time for the prince's lessons, guided by the two demons whose company he keeps.

soon, he will take the crown. soon, his father cannot touch him. soon, he will be king.

☾

jeno rinses his hands, stained by the charcoal he uses to sketch. he hasn't seen jaemin since that day two years ago but the prince's smile is etched deeply into his memories. he sketches on paper, each line carefully drawn. with how much he draws jaemin, jeno could create a book.

"you two are still talking?" donghyuck pulls freshly baked bread from the oven, fragrant and pleasant to the senses. "jeno, please don't be delusional."

jeno dries his hands on the towel by the sink before seating himself on the table. he frowns at donghyuck, who's staring at him with eyes filled with worry. two years of letters and jeno falls deeper in love with the prince he knows he will never be able to marry. donghyuck advises him constantly of the pain this path will take him. but jeno pays no heed to any of his warnings.

"i mean it, donghyuck," a finger traces the sketched lips on the piece of paper in jeno's hand. "it is my destiny to be with him. i know we cannot truly be, but i just _know_ that i'm supposed to be with him in the end."

"listen to yourself, jeno!" donghyuck's voice rises. it's not the first time he's yelled at his best friend about the prince from a distant land. "you're believing in a fairytale! how can you be with him when he is the crown prince? his father will have both your heads!"

jeno frowns, setting the paper down. he's well aware of how witless he sounds, spouting declarations of love for a boy who lives a life he will never truly understand. jaemin is a royal, a prince set to take the throne. he writes to jeno of his training, of his progress, of his impending mastery of fire. jeno is a simple village boy who's picked up a sword, working tirelessly to be enough to swear his life to jaemin's coming rule.

"i will not argue with you about this again," jeno looks his friend in the eye, unwavering in his resolve. "i have made my decision."

"i just don't understand, friend." donghyuck sighs heavily, slumping as he seats himself across from jeno.

"you will in time," jeno assures him. "when you meet your soulmate, you will understand. and when that time comes, you will write to me and say that i was right."

☾

laughter abounds in the crypts one night. yuta and jaehyun struggle to stop once it begins. doyoung merely stares at them, an eyebrow quirked questioningly at his companions. the night began with quiet, only the murmurs of wind carried through the endless tunnels. it isn't until yuta and jaehyun's chortles echo in every corner of the crypts that silence is disrupted.

"what now, fools?" if they didn't know any better, yuta and jaehyun would have found exasperation in doyoung's tone.

a wicked grin spreads across jaehyun's face. "a victim, doie! a victim!" it's almost childlike the way they snicker in pleasure. "oh, you should have been there!"

yuta nearly doubles over in laughter, hands clasping together as the mirth reaches his eyes. "oh doyoung," he giggles. "the young prince did wonderfully!"

slowly, the corners of doyoung's lips tug upwards. "oh? his first?"

both yuta and jaehyun nod eagerly, smiling so joyfully that it almost warms doyoung's nonexistent heart. they look so happy like this, so content. it's cute to doyoung, the way the two look at him with eyes shining.

"he didn't even realize it, doie!" jaehyun's voice goes higher in pitch. he truly is happy.

"his eyes were so cold, doie. cold and focused," yuta grins. "the prince did so well. no struggle at all as his blade pierced the boy's chest!"

the young prince of red is thirteen when he takes his first life, memories shrouded only in a cloak of black. the demons whisper in his ear and his body moves without any struggle. the demons' words are his command; he has no choice. each whisper wraps around his brain, taking control of him without him even realizing.

he comes back to reality only as the poor boy collapses at his feet. the young prince gasps, eyes wide at the body bleeding before him. and then he himself loses consciousness and the demons take him home.

"i'm so proud of him." hums jaehyun.

"even if he did faint." adds yuta with a chuckle.

doyoung mulls the story in his head. rolls it around until it all starts to make sense. he snickers, reaching over to flick the other demons on their foreheads. "it was taeyong, wasn't it?"

yuta and jaehyun look at each other before looking back at doyoung. the bright smiles on their faces give doyoung all the confirmation he needed. of course it would be taeyong that truly sets their plan into motion. no other man would motivate both yuta and jaehyun like this.

"how long ago did you find him?" doyoung asks, now fully smiling.

"when the prince of red was born, a ball was thrown. royalty from lands near and far came to celebrate the birth of the prince," yuta says with a cheeky grin. "the king and queen of the forests came with their two sons—the crown prince taeyong and the younger prince minhyung."

"i don't give you two enough credit, it seems," doyoung snorts. "you've been plotting since prince jaemin's birth?"

jaehyun chuckles softly. "we're only carrying out the will of the moon, doyoung. all of this is fated to be, approved by the higher powers. taeyong's death is indulgent on our part, of course. the king himself knows how much yuta and i despise him and all of his reincarnations."

"i'm aware," doyoung rolls his eyes. "you have him killed in every lifetime as soon as you find him."

"but in this lifetime," yuta singsongs. "there is much more to be done. and all of it will serve to please you, i assure you."

☾

jaemin startles awake, cold sweat trickling down the sides of his face. he sits up, breathing heavily as his head pounds so loudly he can barely hear himself think. he's back in his bed, surrounded by darkness and a faint flicker of light from outside his room. he doesn't remember how he's returned to the castle; the last thing he remembers is—

jaemin swallows thickly, eyes wide and unblinking. "no…" he breathes out, fingers curling into his blankets. "no, i couldn't have —" he closes his eyes, wills the memory away as his knuckles turn white.

it's futile.

all that fills his mind is the image of taeyong's lifeless body on the ground, blood pooling at jaemin's feet. jaemin's dagger sticks out from the other prince's chest, glimmering under the light of his fire. jaemin forces his eyes open and his demon friends materialize in his room.

"j-jaehyun," tears prickle the prince's eyes. "y-yuta…"

the demons seat themselves on jaemin's bed, a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"w-what did i—" jaemin looks to them both, the tears rolling down his cheeks. "i killed him. i-i did that, right?" his eyebrows furrow as he clutches at his head. "why don't i remember killing him? why did i even — what did — what have i done?"

"hush, prince, your tears are wasted on the weak," jaehyun rubs soothing strokes down jaemin's back. "worry not. we've taken care of it."

jaemin only stares, bemused.

"someone else will take the fall," yuta smiles, wiping away the tears on jaemin's face. jaemin shivers at yuta's cool touch. "you needn't worry, okay? it was a deserved death, my prince. taeyong is no good man, fated to be a cruel ruler of the forests. you have done the people great service."

"r-really?" jaemin sniffles but is comforted by the smiles his friends give him.

_oh young prince, how foolish and gullible you are._

**⚔︎ YEAR 891.**

my love,  
  
please, jeno. please regard what i will say carefully. your mastery of sword is commendable and no words could adequately express how proud i am of your hard work and dedication to your craft. but again, i swear you need not come serve me to prove your love for me. i feel your love with every word etched upon paper, jeno. i adore you, my sweet village boy.  
  
and it is precisely for this reason that i tell you time and time again that life in my castle is not for you. it is brutal and painful and evil abounds within these walls. **i am evil, jeno**. you are the only good in my heart.  
  
please let your love not blind you from what is true — that you are far too kind for the life that i now live. i have blood on my hands, my darling boy. blood that i do not ever wish on yours. do not come to the land of red, jeno. please, for me, do not come. instead, forget me and live your life as the radiant light that you truly are. do not allow me to dim you.  
  
this will be my last correspondence.  
  
eternally yours,  
nana

"something's wrong," jeno breathes out, carefully folding the letter and tucking it back into its envelope. "something's wrong with jaemin. he needs me."

donghyuck stares at him incredulously. "you must be joking."

"i'm not." jeno deadpans at him, his heart racing in his chest.

it isn't the first time that he's felt that something's amiss with the prince. there has been a nagging feeling in his heart, sitting like a weight on his chest the entire year. the more time passes, the heavier it presses against him. when he asks, jaemin evades. it does nothing but heighten his concern.

he declares love yet asks jeno to stay away. something is terribly wrong and jeno cannot sit still at the thought. he has to go to the land of red as soon as possible. jaemin needs him; he can _feel_ it.

"jeno, you're acting like you've gone mad!" donghyuck cries out, desperate as he takes hold of his best friend's shoulders. "please, jeno, stop this now!"

"you don't understand, donghyuck. he needs me. i must go."

"the crown prince of red and a mere villager of light cannot possibly be together!" donghyuck grips onto him more tightly, eyes deeply looking into jeno's. "why on earth would a prince need _you_?"

jeno tears donghyuck's arms away, hands circling his wrists to hold onto them. "that may be true," he begins to say. "but i am his and he is mine. no crown can change this. we're fated, donghyuck. it's written in the moon."

"we're only fourteen, jeno. stop this foolishness! you know nothing of the life outside this village, let alone the life of the crown. you do not belong there and you _know_ this."

jeno releases his hold on donghyuck and smiles sadly, shaking his head. "i learn more from his letters than every book available in this little village," he pulls his best friend into his arms, warmth rising between the two of them. "please, hyuck. i know you worry for me but this is what must be. i must serve him. it is my destiny."

"listen to yourself," donghyuck returns the embrace, all anger slowly turning into sadness. "you're going to leave the village to become a prince's servant. that is what your love is?"

"you know nothing of love, donghyuck. when you meet your fated one, you will understand. but until then, you have no right to judge mine."

☾

"w-what — no — what have i done? mother… father… what have i done? what have i done? this isn't — no…"

the dagger clatters to the ground, sound muffled by bloodstained carpet. the young prince is thirteen when he's orphaned by his own hands. it happens like it always does — masked by darkness and a lapse in memory. he kills without any recollection, ruthless until corpses and blood greet him in the aftermath.

he trembles, his knees buckling at the sight of his own parents bleeding in front of him. each death he's caused sears pain into his mind, drives him mad little by little until insanity becomes the new norm. his friends comfort him, tell him he's doing well. each life he takes makes for a better world, they tell him. and who is na jaemin to argue with the only company he's ever known?

"it had to be done, your highness," jaehyun whispers into his ear in his shadow form, sending chills down his spine. "they've been causing you nothing but pain, after all. it was written in the moon."

yuta materializes beside him, smiling at the blood on the prince's hands. "but oh dear," he begins to hum. "your ascent to the throne is now much sooner than we anticipated. will you be able to do it?"

"w-what do you mean?" jaemin asks, a lump in his throat. "i-i've been training for this all my life. i just — i will be a better king! i —"

"oh, dear prince. you are still but a boy," jaehyun chuckles, now materializing. he places a hand on jaemin's shoulder and he shivers. "the kings of other lands will surely come to take this kingdom as soon as word of your parents' death reaches."

"no!" jaemin yells, shaking his head furiously. "no! that can't — i'm not — why did i kill them? this wasn't supposed to — jaehyun, yuta, please help me. i can't do this on my own. i need your help, i need — please, help me. i _know_ i'm not strong enough. i need you both. please grant me your strength, _please_."

yuta and jaehyun smile, devious in the darkness. "are you truly seeking the aid of demons from the land of shadow? two of us, no less."

"i have no one else. i am to take the throne and i need you to be able to defend my land and my people. help me. i will do what i must; this is my destiny."

blood from all three seals the tether between the prince's soul and the two demons, a mark of the moon seared into the prince's wrist. it is a reminder of the pact between the prince and the demons, the beginnings of lifetimes bearing the curse of the demon's contract. doyoung stands unseen in the corner, an eerie smile ghosting upon his lips as he meets the lifeless gaze of the king's and queen's corpses.

the orphaned prince of only fourteen knows not of what he's done, knows not of the eternity of living hell he has sealed into his fate. the powers of two demons, of the sins envy and pride, now poison his heart and mind.

_young prince of red, what have you done?_

☾

"you've finally sealed a contract with the boy." the words greet yuta and jaehyun as they make their way back into the crypts, mortal forms soaked with the blood of the royal family.

it is yuta who speaks first, mirth evident in his tone. "everything is going splendidly!"

doyoung chuckles, stepping forward to cup yuta's cheek lightly, almost affectionately. "indeed," he agrees, a smile painted on his lips. "the prince's anguish has fed me tonight."

"and tomorrow, you will be fed by the sorrow of the whole land of red," jaehyun's eyes flicker black, deep and haunting. "their cries will give you so much strength, doyoung. aren't you proud?"

it is jaehyun's cheek that doyoung now cups, still smiling as he nods. "you've been doing well. it has been a couple of lifetimes since i have felt this alive."

"and we're only just beginning."

☾

night falls, the moonlight casting light onto the young boy jeno's face as he steps out of his small home. in one hand, he clutches onto an envelope — his open invitation from the crown prince of red to visit. in the other, he holds a bag filled with paper and an assortment of pencils gifted to him by donghyuck. his pockets are filled with money to last him on his journey.

when he tells his mother of his plans, she weeps yet makes no effort to convince him otherwise. his father cups his back, a smile on his face despite the tears that brim his eyes. he tells jeno he's proud of him; not very many from their village are brave enough to venture outside its borders.

"wait, son," his father follows after him. jeno turns, head slightly tilted. "take this."

his father brings forth a sword, shining under the moon. jeno's eyes widen and his heart races. "are you sure, father?" jeno questions, pocketing the envelope to grip upon the hilt of the sword. he unsheathes it and marvels at its beauty. it's silver, light in his hand, jeno's reflection on the blade. it's a sword passed on from generation to generation in his family, an heirloom no one dare touch.

"no one else can wield it but you, jeno. i know you've been learning the art of sword and it's time you use what's rightfully yours."

the lees aren't much for tearful goodbyes so his father turns away first. he walks back into their house and jeno takes a deep breath before turning back to the path ahead. he pulls his shoulders back, holds his chin up, and begins his journey.

"you asshole!"

jeno halts in his steps, a sad smile painted upon his lips at the sound of his best friend's voice resounding from the distance. he supposes it shouldn't be much of a surprise that donghyuck would come for him before he leaves. jeno turns towards the direction of the voice, laughing despite donghyuck's furious steps his way.

"i hate you for this," donghyuck hisses, holding up the letter jeno had left at the bakery to inform him of his imminent departure. "we've had our disagreements about this, but i at least deserve a proper farewell. you are my best friend, my chosen family. i love you and want to wish you well on your journey."

"i'm sorry, hyuck," jeno sighs, blinking away the tears threatening to form. "but i am weak," he chuckles bitterly, looking away. "saying my goodbyes in person hurts more when it's you. walking away from you is too difficult."

"you owe me this," donghyuck says firmly. "for leaving me behind. you must face me and make your decision to my face. if you say that this is your will, that this is what must be done, i will no longer fight to keep you in this village. but you must say it to my face; look me in the eye and say goodbye, jeno."

there's no denying the pain that sears his heart as he looks to meet donghyuck's gaze, tearful as they stand in the middle of the road with only the moon as their witness. jeno smiles, quiet as the cool breeze lends gentle touches to their skin.

"goodbye, donghyuck," he finally says, a weight lifting off his chest as the words finally escape his lips. "i must go to him. i'm not sure why, i just know i must. i feel his agony, his despair. i _know_ when he's crying, when he's aching. he needs me and i him."

not once do they break away from each other's regard, the silence that follows jeno's words offering comfort amidst the impending farewell. donghyuck smiles finally, a gentle hand reaching towards jeno's cheek.

"then go, jeno," donghyuck says quietly. "if you must, you must. i do not understand yet, perhaps because i have not met my fated one. but if it is as you say, then you must be with him. i love you, my friend. please be safe on your travels."

they say nothing more as jeno turns away and leaves. donghyuck allows his tears to fall only when jeno is out of sight.

☾

the land of red is a distance away from jeno's village yet the journey doesn't tire him at all. the thought of seeing his beloved again is enough to sustain, enough to give him the energy he needs to endure the dangers and fatigue of his travels. the castle is the first to come into view when he crosses the border into red, large and imposing even from a distance.

the border is guarded by tall stone walls, patrolled by guards to keep the land safe. jeno has heard stories of the strict policies when it comes to visitation. tourists and curious visitors are turned away more often than not, for reasons not entirely disclosed. as he approaches, they stare at him, eyes as red as the royal crest on their uniforms.

"i-i have an invitation," jeno swallows the nerves that build in his chest, handing over the envelope. "it's from the prince himself. you may read the letter if necessary."

"lee jeno from the land of light?" jeno startles when the guard speaks his name. "the crown prince has informed us of your identity. we have been given strict orders to escort you directly to the castle."

"oh," jeno blinks, nodding slowly. does this mean jaemin has been expecting him? the idea has his heart thumping loudly in his chest. he's so close. jeno can't help but smile. "then please, lead the way."

it feels strange. jeno sits awkwardly in the carriage, too extravagant for a mere village boy like himself. he marvels at the intricacies of its interior, the comfort of the seats. it's unlike any he's ridden before, not that jeno is accustomed to anything other than his family's horse. he can almost hear donghyuck chiding him, reminding him of everything about his life that jaemin's is not. he wills the though away and focuses on the view instead.

pictures do not do the land of red justice, jeno reflects. every bit of imagery he's built in his head do not amount to the true beauty that the land possesses. stone and brick decorate the capital, uniform to the castle standing in its center. the people they pass seem so bright, going about their business without much care toward anything else. jeno's own people are known for their sanguine demeanor, yet the people of red can easily rival the smiles of light.

it's surprising, to say the least. jeno would think that the people of red err more on the side of rage, explosive and volatile like their ancestral fires. he supposes that his assumptions are a testament to how sheltered he's been — how little he truly knows of the world beyond the land of light.

when they arrive at the castle, jeno gulps. his heart speeds, an immediate reaction to being so close to his fated one. he's here, finally here. he's restless as he's escorted into the castle, eyes wide as they walk through a seemingly endless maze of hallways and corridors. portraits of the royal family abound and jeno smiles at a particular image of the crown prince when he was young.

"i'm afraid i'm not allowed to go further," says the guard, gesturing towards large double doors painted in red, black, and gold. the family crest shines in the middle, grandiose and daunting. "his royal highness awaits you beyond the doors."

"o-oh," jeno swallows his nerves down, nodding slowly. "okay. um, thank you."

the young boy stands for a quiet moment, taking deep breaths as he reminds himself of the inevitability of their reunion. it is written in the moon, sealed into their destiny. jeno, who has always been sentient of the whispers of the moon, can neither explain nor elaborate on what he knows to be true. they're never words, never explicit; they're always just feelings that lend themselves into thoughts. they're truth nonetheless, told to him by the moonlight.

to be with na jaemin is the will of the moon, his life's purpose.

finally, he pushes forward and walks in.

☾

"i told you not to come, jeno."

jaemin paces back and forth, expression an amalgamation of different emotions jeno can't quite decipher just yet. they've moved from the throne room into jaemin's private quarters, where no one would ever dare interrupt them.

"yet you were expecting me," retorts jeno, seated primly on jaemin's bed. he watches as jaemin halts in his steps, a sigh slipping past parted lips. "it is what must be, nana. i know it and you know it. you need me here."

he doesn't know what causes it. perhaps it's jeno's words, telling jaemin the awful truth that he _does_ need jeno by his side. or perhaps it's simply jeno in general, sitting on his bed, looking at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. but jaemin foregoes all pretenses, falls on his knees in front of his sweet village boy, forehead resting on jeno's thighs.

"nana, wait —" alarmed, jeno pulls jaemin up to sit beside him instead, fingers lacing between the prince's like they've always belonged in the spaces between. "no prince should kneel before a mere villager like me. and a foreigner, no less!"

"you don't understand, jeno," there's a shift in jaemin's voice, more fear now than the cool tone he had greeted jeno with prior. "i told you not to come because i care for you. i worry for you, my love. this is no place for you and your beautiful and kind heart. i am not who you think i am."

jeno looks deep into jaemin's eyes, braving to bring a hand up to cup the prince's cheek. jaemin leans into the touch, warm against his skin. it's a tender moment shared between two souls fated to be one, a silent comfort amidst jaemin's fright.

"please, jaemin," jeno's voice is soft, wary yet determined all the same. "i am here to pledge my loyalty to you, to serve you. please, have me. take me. i am yours."

"my sweet, stubborn village boy," jaemin takes both of jeno's hands, eyes colored with desperation and despair. his voice shakes, threatens to crack. "i don't want blood on your hands. please, jeno. i cannot be the one to destroy you."

jeno shakes his head, his eyes not once leaving the pained face of the boy he loves. "it is what must be, nana. it's written in the moon," he whispers, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "i have made my decision to be with you, to stay by your side and be your servant."

"jeno, please!" jaemin's voice rises, tears prickling his eyes. "i am _evil_. my soul is bound to evils from the land of shadow. you don't know how many people i've killed, how many lives i've destroyed. my sins are not for you to share, my love. please, go now while you can. while i still have some sanity left in my mind. it is far too late for me, i can no longer turn back. you can still save yourself."

"it _is_ too late, nana," jeno says firmly. "the moon has spoken—this is my destiny. if you are evil, i will be a servant of evil. i will walk this path of evil with you. your sins are now my sins, for i am yours and you are mine. you need me and i need you. do not turn me away, let me stay with you. please."

the tears roll down jaemin's face, hot against his skin. after a moment of silence, jaemin finally nods, expelling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "if this is the will of the moon as you say it is, then you must know the truth. you must know everything. if after all of it you still wish to stay, i will not turn you away."

and so jaemin recounts the story of the lonely crown prince of red, who ventured deep within the castle's forbidden walls to find company. he speaks of his friends in the crypts, the friends who encouraged him and trained him and lent him their strength. he speaks of the first life he takes and every life after, all the blood that's soaked his sword. he speaks of his parents, of the truth behind their death, of the contract with the demons to help him protect his land. jeno is quiet as jaemin speaks, taking everything in with jaemin's hand in his.

when jaemin finishes, silence befalls them.

and then jeno says, "a life without you is not a life worth living. if to sin as one is our destiny, then so it shall be. i am with you. please stop turning me away; i am with you. from now until death becomes us, in each lifetime after and next."

☾

jeno has always known what his future holds. it never truly makes sense until it does; it's how the moonlight works, he supposes. it's always a feeling, as visceral as the way he breathes. it's a gift passed on to him by his ancestors, friends of the moonlight and the authors of fate.

so he doesn't quite understand why he sneaks out of his room late at night, he simply knows he must. he doesn't quite understand why he walks towards a hidden stairwell, he simply knows he must. he doesn't quite understand why he finds himself in the crypts, a single torch in hand, he simply knows he must.

he doesn't understand any of it... until he does.

there's a man that sits atop rubble, eyes glowing red in the darkness. jeno steps forward until he can see the man's face, until he's close enough to see the smile painted on his lips. jeno didn't understand why he was there, not at first. but the demon's eyes send him clarity, click the pieces together in his mind until the puzzle solves itself.

this is what must be done — for his sake and jaemin's.

"are you sure about this, boy?" doyoung's voice echoes, loud and imposing.

"yes."

"do you truly understand what it means to surrender your soul to me? to accept a demon's help is a lifelong curse, child. the contract may last one lifetime, but you will bear this curse for as long as your soul exists," doyoung watches jeno carefully, notes the unwavering determination in the boy's eyes as he nods in response.

doyoung continues, "i am the demon of wrath, jeno. you will be blinded by rage and destroy anything and everything in your path; you will lose things you hold dear. and you will carry these sins with you in every lifetime next until your soul finally rests.

"the guilt will eat you alive, jeno. you will remember every life you take on the eve of your 18th birthday in each lifetime. you will remember all you've done, all the destruction caused by your own hands. are you absolutely certain you will go through all of this for the young prince?"

jeno speaks almost instantly, no hesitation. "there is no life for me without jaemin. i know it's silly to hear—mentions of love at an age this young. but it is written in the moon. i will bear the burdens of my sins. i will take responsibility for the destruction i am to cause. i will live with it in every lifetime if it means i can protect him while we exist in this one."

doyoung smiles, wide and menacing as the light from jeno's torch dies out.

"so it shall be, lee jeno from the land of light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sc ree ches !! i know it's a lot but ,, more tragedy is coming  
> talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly) !! lmk what ur thinking lmao


End file.
